David Matlin
David Paul Matlin, nicknamed DJ, is a main character in Glee: United Mix. He goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. He transferred to Athena High due to being bullied out of his old school because he is gay. He has creator of the schools Gay-Straight Alliance and possible their president. Biography Prior to Little Talks David lived in Northern Pennsylvania until he was 15. He moved because he came out as gay and people responded negatively, even his friends and father. His father, in deep anger, began beating David and his mother. Because of this, DJ and his mother moved away to Virginia, and David began attending Athena High to start a new life. Season One Little Talks In Little Talks, David just having transferred, is putting his books in his new locker before his is shoved into his locker by a jock. After he is pushed, he is greeted by Brendan and Reuben who ask if he is okay, only to find out that he is looking for the choir room to Audition for United Mix. After reaching the choir room, he begins by talking about why he is there, before being rudely interrupted by Jennifer, after this, he begins singing an "Adele Medley" to audition, throughly impressing the glee club, and wooing Reuben. Later in the episode, after the lesson of the week is revealed to be "empowermant", David tells everyone that he will be starting a Gay-Straight Alliance, when Riley said it was a cool idea, with Reuben making an off color joke, he then begins crying, with Brendan comforting him. In the final act of the episode, David sings a solo during "Dear Mr. President", getting emotional during said preformance. The Fine Art of Truth or Dare In The Fine Art of Truth or Dare, David was sitting in the Glee Club with Reuben and Riley who are all part of the Gay-Straight Alliance now, they listen to Mr. Flames pitch on the school musical, Wicked. Later, after Brendan and Mr. Flame break off their relationship, David and Reuben talk to Brendan about his break up. Brendan makes a very awkward statement about Mr. Flame being Jack and Brendan being Rose in the final scene of titantic and how sad Mr. Flame looked, which in turn David and Reuben said he was very "twisted". Then David is asked by Eva if he tried out for the musical, but he reveals that he hasn't because he was too busy with the G.S.A. David then asks Eva to join with him, but she lies and says she's too busy with other things. She's So Gone In She's So Gone, David is seen going with Katya, Jennifer, and Desmond to be part of the ensemble. Then he is seen rehearsing as a background character in Wicked Rehearsals playing the role of an Ozie. He is later seen while Brendan is singing "Use Somebody", being hit on by Reuben. Even later during a GSA meeting with Reuben, Riley and Max, he is seen telling the group about the "Guardian Angel" project, to which everyone accepts. Then he is seen running out of the makeup room because Reuben didn't like like his make-up because it was the wrong shade of orange. He then proclaims at the end of the episode that it was time for a group number to which they started to sing "All The Things That I've Done." Wicked TBA Personality David is sweet and bubbly around his friends, but if you cross or betray him, he will become the worst person you have ever met. He is willing to be friends with everybody, as long as they don't care that he's gay. David will usually flock to guys when hanging out, but girls when he wants to talk. He is very influenced by his crushes. If there is a fight between one of his friends and some guys he likes, DJ will go in favor of the guy that he likes. Relationships Brendan Banner Upon his first day of attending his new school, David encounters Brendan with Reuben when he is shoved into a locker by a jock. His relationship with Brendan is a platonic one, and they are good friends. David is shown to be concerned with Brendan and his relationship and later break up with Mr. Flame. Reuben Kneale Upon his first day of attending his new school, David encounters Reuben with Brendan when he is shoved into a locker by a jock. His relationship with Reuben is platonic at the moment, but in an interview with the author, it is revealed that David and Reuben will have a romantic relationship. Trivia *David transfers to Athena High in Little Talks, after being bullied out of his old school. *Due to David and Reuben's future relationship being hinted at by the author, the relationship name for D'avid and R'euben has been revealed to be Deuben. *David has founded Athena High's Gay-Straight Alliance club or the "GSA". Category:Members of United Mix Category:Male Characters Category:Athena High School Student Category:Gay Characters